Don't Cry Anymore Beloved
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: takes place in between Trunks Sage and Androids saga Chichi or well into pregnacy and Goku and Gohan are out training. What happens when Chichi and Bulma are home alone when a robber attacks? Old one revived


Don't Cry Anymore Beloved  
Author's note: Takes place the second year of training for the androids. You know I got to thinking what if Chichi got pregant during the android training. Well anyways Chichi is seven months pregant. Gohan and Goku are training with Picollo. Bulma and Chichi are talking at the son home. When the unthinkable happens.  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi was heating some water for tea. When Bulma walked inside the house.  
"Hey Chichi," she said regarding the pregant woman. "How are you and the baby?"  
"We're fine Bulma."  
"Have you and Goku decided what to call her?"  
"We have we're calling her Gotan it means daughter of the clauds."  
"Really that a lovely name."  
"I know would you like some tea?"  
"Yes thank you."  
Chichi went to the kettle and poured some water into two cups then added tea. She set one in front of Bulma then sat down across from her at the table.  
"How's bussiness at the Capsule Corp?"  
"It's going great where bringing in a new partner."  
"Oh really? That's great."  
"Yeap."  
"How are your parents Bulma?"  
"They are fine Chichi."  
"That's good."  
Chichi eyes closed for a minute in thought. The women started talking about stuff. Like clothes and various other women things. Then Chichi got into the subject about Bulma's love life.  
"So Bulma how are you and Yamcha doing?"  
"That jerk," snapped Bulma slamming the mug down. Then smiled apolligitcly at Chichi when she raised an eyebrow. "He went out with another girl last night. After he called my house for a rain check saying he was sick."  
"How do you know he was with another girl?"  
"Simple I had to do some shopping and I saw him with another girl. They were going to a fancy resturant and after he said he didn't have that much money. She was all over him to. He was enjoying it to."  
"Sorry I brought it up."  
Bulma sighed, "That's okay you didn't know. Sorry about the um mug."  
Chichi laughed, "don't worry about it. I mean Goku crushed his in shock at finding out I was pregant."  
Bulma laughed has well. Then she stopped hearing a noise from Goku and Chichi's bedroom.  
"Excuse me," Chichi said getting up.  
Bulma opened her mouth to say something but the moment Chichi stepped into the living room. She backed up into the kitchen again. Starring at a man who was pointing a gun at her head.  
"You," the man said. "Give me your jewerly and if you know were a dragonball is tell me. Then maybe I'll let you and the witch go."  
"What did you call me?" snarled Chichi.  
"Shut up witch I don't have time for you to start mouthing off."  
Chichi moved slightly reaching for the wall were a hidden pannel was in the wall. She pressed one of the tials, which opened another she calmly removed the gun hidden there. Goku had told her to hide in case she ran into trobule while he and Gohan were traing. After a few weeks thought and the news of the baby Chichi had finally admitted that it would probaly be wiser to keep a gun. Incase the man was to strong or she was to weak to move because of the baby.  
Chichi slowly removed the gun from the hiding place. Moving it behind her back. The man saw this and reached out grabbing her hair. He yanked her against him, snarling. Chichi tried to struggle away from his grasp but couldn't. She stopped when she felt his grip on her hair move toward her wrist. Tightening till her hand was numb and she dropped the gun. Then she nearly gasped in pain when he moved his gun toward her stomach. He pressed harshly against it.  
"I said don't move. Now the next time either of you move. I'll put a hole in your stomach."  
Chichi slammed her foot down on his. Causing him to yell in pain. Releasing Chichi, she stummbled out of his grasp. But before she could far. She turned back to look at him leaving an opening for her stomach. The man had dropped his gun in an effort to grab his foot. So Chichi kicked both of the guns away from him. The man looked at her in anger. Then jerked up kicking her in the stomach causing her to fly back into the wall. Chichi screamed in pain, then she collasped into unconsiousness when she hit the wall.  
Bulma whriled her head to follow Chichi. But the moment she hit the wall and slipped into unconsiuosness. Bulma jerked her ehad to look at the man again. she grabbed the gun from the floor then shot him in both legs then once in his right collar bone. The man collapsed in pain screaming profanity at her. While Bulma grabbed the phone to call the police and the hosiptal.  
The police arrived first got Bulma's statement then took the man away. Bulma wrote a short note for Goku and Gohan before hopping into the back of the ambulance to go with Chichi to the hospital.  
Meanwhile somewhere________________________________________  
Goku jerked his head up in surprise. 'What the,' he thought. 'Something is wrong at home.'  
"Gohan," he shouted. "Come on let's go check on your mother something wrong."  
"Alright."  
Goku grabbd gohan and they disappeared, they later reappeared at their house.  
"Chichi," Goku shouted throwing the door open. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the messed up wall and blood on the floor. Not to mention police tape. Gohan however noticed the note on the door.  
"DAD!"  
Goku grabbed the note off the door. Then read it he grabbed Gohan again and disappeared to the hospital. He found Bulma in the waiting room. She was calling everyone telling them 'to haul their asses down here now'.  
"Bulma what happened?" demanded Goku.  
"I'm so sorry Goku. Someone broke into your house. Chichi tried to stop him. But when he saw the gun he yanked her to him. Pressing his gun to her stomach. So she slammed her foot down when he released her she kicked the guns out of the way. But he kicked her stomach. And she flew into the wall."  
"But where did the blood come from?" asked Gohan.  
"I kinda shot him in the legs and the shoulder."  
"Really," said Yamcha coming up. "I'm impressed."  
"Don't even get me started on you," she snapped.  
"Bulma," whispered Goku. "Is she okay?"  
"Perhaps I can answer that," said a female voice. "Hi my name is Dr. Mathesson. Now the blow to the stomach bruised the sack that holds the baby. The sack was factured when she hit the wall causing internal bleeding. Now if we get her stablized she should be fine. But if we want to save her and have a possiblity of saving the baby. We have to stop it. Luckily the moment you called us she came back from unconssiusness. Now if she slipps back into it we could lose them both. I'll keep you possed."  
"Thank you."  
Mathesson nodded then left the room.  
A few hours later________________________________________  
Everyone had gathered in the room except Veggitta of course. Mathesson walked into the room she was very grave. She took Goku aside to speak with him in private.  
"Things are getting worse. Now I'm afraid we can only save one. If we save the baby there is a very slim chance she'll survive. But the mother on the other hand there is a chance she'll survive. My question is which do you want?"  
Goku eyes filled with tears. "Chichi," he whispered.  
Mathesson nodded sadly then walked off.  
An hour later__________________________________________  
Mathesson walked back out holding a child wrapped in a cloth. Goku looked at the baby. Even at this stage he could already tell that their daughter would look exactly like Chichi. He held the child close has tears slide down his face. Then Dr. Mathesson gently took her away. To try and save the mother.  
Later that night_________________________________________  
Mathesson returned, she walked up to Goku and Gohan.  
"We managed to get her stable, you can see her if you want to."  
"Dad do you want to see her alone?" asked Gohan.  
"Yes," Goku whispered.  
Goku walked into Chichi room slowly. He saw Chichi lyeing there sleeping. At least he hoped she was. But then she opened her eyes.  
"Goku," she whispered.  
"Shhhhhh," he said. "It's okay beloved."  
"What happened is the baby okay?"  
Goku remained silent, she looked into his eyes has he sat down next to her on the bed. Her eyes watered she shook her head trying to deny it. But she knew it was true.  
"Please Kami no no no," she broke down sobbing. Her shoulders shaking with the force. Goku leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. She clutched him has she sobbed unable to stop.  
Around two years later________________________________________  
Chichi screamed in pain has the baby finally came out. She panted for breathe collapsed on the hospital bed. She was still panting when a nurse placed the new baby in her arms. She stared at the baby noticing immedatly that he looked exactly like Goku. She smiled softly and then tears silently slide down her face. 'Call him Goten son of the clauds.' Chichi nodded to herself.  
"Goten," she whispred softly.  
'I guess what they saw is true,' she said to herself. 'Or I wish it was for every death there is a life and for every life there is a death. After all I lost my daughter. Then Bulma had a son. Then Goku died and now I hold his new born in my arms. Life sure has a way of throwing you curve balls.' 


End file.
